justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen (Overture)
(Kids Mode) |artist = (The Just Dance Orchestra) |from = opera |tvfilm = |year = 1875 ( ) |dlc = August 8, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 68 |kcal = 15.6 |dura = 2:20 |nowc = Carmen |audio = |title = }}"Carmen (Overture)", composed by and performed by The Just Dance Orchestra, is featured on , , and . In the game, the title is spelled in French as "Carmen (Ouverture)". Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 wears a traditional suit of lights. This consists of a small blue jacket with two golden strips on both sleeves and two black strips on the front. Under that, he wears a bright yellow shirt. His pants are blue with a big golden strip along his legs and a black strip on his hips. He has black shoes with bright yellow socks. On his head, he wears a traditional montera hat that has a golden stripe. P2 Similar to P1, P2 wears a traditional suit of lights. This consists of a small red jacket with two golden strips on both sleeves and two black strips on the front. Under that, he wears a bright yellow shirt. His pants are red with a big golden strip along his legs a black strip on his hips. He has black shoes with bright yellow socks. On his head, he wears a traditional montera hat that has a golden stripe. He has a small beard on his chin. Carmen coach 1.png|P1 Carmen coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is a pop-up stadium with pop-up cows adorned with flowers in each open panel of the walls. There is a sun in front of a clear sky. During a certain part of the song, it becomes night time and stars fall from the sky, and the dancers have spotlights on them. There are roses falling from the sky at one point in the night time scene. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your left hand on your jacket and your right hand diagonally above your head while looking at your right hand. Gold Move 3: * P1: Leaning to the left, place your right hand on your hip and point your left hand diagonally into the air. * P2: Leaning to the right, place your left hand on your hip and point your right hand diagonally into the air. Carmen gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Carmen gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Carmen gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Carmen gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *World *Hall Of Fame *Duets * *All Songs A-E Trivia General *Along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, is the third piece of classical music in the series, after Hungarian Dance No. 5 and William Tell Overture. *justdanceGB titles the preview for using the French word for "overture", as Carmen (Ouverture).https://web.archive.org/watch?v=IYhcpQEHit8 *The bit of music starting at 1:10 is known as the Toreador March. Routine *In both the US and UK preview of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". *During early promotion for the game and before the song was officially confirmed, the coaches palettes were swapped, with P1 s outfit being red and vice versa. **In addition, pictograms had default colors and P2 had a more visible goatee. *'' , along with ''In the Hall of the Pixel King, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, Shape of You, Instruction and the Alternate for Bubble Pop!, was originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, it was removed for unknown reasons. *The album coach texture can be found in the demo files of . Gallery Game Files Carmen cover generic.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' Carmen cover albumcoach.png| album coach Carmen cover albumbkg.png| album background Carmen banner bkg.png| menu banner carmen map bkg.png| map background Carmen_BC.jpg| cover Carmen cover 1024.png| cover Carmen p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Carmen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Carmen pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Carmen menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen load.png| loading screen Carmen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Carmen_jdnow_menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Carmen_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Carmen_jd2019_menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Carmen_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) and ''Kissing Strangers Beta Elements Carmen cover phone kids.jpg|Beta Kids Mode square carmen promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta version (default pictogram colors and swapped outfit colors) carmen promo gameplay 2.jpg|Another promotional image with Beta elements carmen promo gameplay 3.jpg|Another promotional image with Beta elements Others Carmen thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Carmen thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Bizet - Carmen - Overture Carmen (Overture) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Carmen(Ouverture) Carmen (Overture) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Carmen Overture - 5 Stars References Site Navigation tr:Carmen (Overture) es:Carmen (Overture) Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs by The Just Dance Orchestra